


Hermione hates truth or dare. Or does she?

by Inflinty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamione - Freeform, Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Drinking Games, F/F, M/M, Truth or Dare, everyone is drunk, idk how bella isn't, kinda university au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: Prompt: Truth or DareAfter graduation, the class and their professors go to celebrate in a club.





	Hermione hates truth or dare. Or does she?

Hermione hates truth or dare. She hated how her stupid friends would give her such a question, such a  _humiliating_ question. In front of  _her._ After this night she will have to pack her things, change city, and most likely name too. She wasn’t sure how she will live with her embarrassment for the rest of her life... 

*** 

The loud music of the night club faded away as the group went outside to their reserved table. They chatted happily and freely now, that their exams were over, forever. Hermione couldn’t believe it. Five years at Hogwarts University had come to an end, and she earned her degree. They planned a small celebration, and since they invited the professors too, a house party wasn’t the best option. Not like they didn’t know what the youngsters were doing in their free times, but Hermione wasn’t keen on Professor McGonagall seeing her in a drunken state. They went to a club further from the University, since all that was close to it were already full with celebrating students. 

The summer night air was fresh and warm, a welcoming combination after they had to struggle through a sweaty and screaming crowd. 

“Alright Potter, let’s see what hell hole you found for us.” said a smirking Draco.  

Harry just rolled his eyes. “Just because it’s not a Michelin Star restaurant, it doesn’t mean it’s bad.” 

“I doubt it, knowing your shitty taste...”  

Harry actually looked offended, and seeing his expression, Draco slightly panicked, and gave a light peck on his boyfriend’s cheek, while he sneaked an arm and pulled the man closer to him. 

“I’m just pulling your leg, relax” At that, Harry shook his head with a smile playing on his lips. 

“You’re unbelievable.” he said, placing a kiss on his lips. 

“I need to gag just by the sight of you two” an annoyed voice called out from the back, and Professor Black hurried past the pair and sat down. “Go and get a room, we came to drink.” 

Eventually everyone settled down, and soon empty glasses laid everywhere on the table. On Hermione’s right Luna sat, and Dean took her left side. They chatted freely, sharing stories about their university years.  

“Hey Hermione,” Ron called from the other end of the table. “Do you remember when we took the mascot of Ilvermorny?” 

“What?” McGonagall, Black and Snape turned their heads to her at the same time. 

“It wasn’t like that!” Hermione laughed and halfheartedly tried to defend herself. “And actually, Ron took it I just helped hiding it." She recalled the events of that night, her ginger haired friend knocked at the room she shared with Ginny. He explained the situation, and that a bunch of Ilvermorny students were shouting in front of their dorms. 

“We had to climb out from the first floor’s window,” she told the story, with a nostalgic light in her eyes. “Then run for hours, because they spotted us. I’ve never run faster in my life.” 

The Professors too told stories, and the students listened to them with wide eyes. After they ordered food and drinks, a few went to the dance floor, while the rest stayed and chatted with each other. Hermione shared her future plans with McGonagall, then happily chanted with her friends, when Black had shots with Snape, after she called her colleague pussy for not drinking anything. 

An hour later, the professors went home, and swore to never drink with students ever again. Black was the exception, she stayed.  

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Ginny suggested. 

“Great, I start!” Harry said, or more like shouted. “Luna, truth or dare?” 

“Dare” the girl answered with a dreamy voice. 

“Huh, okay uhh... let us look through your phone for 2 minutes!” he excitedly gave the task. Hermione rolled her eyes. He thought they would find something spicy on her phone. 

“Alright,” she answered, and immediately gave her phone to the boys.  

“Luna, you don’t even have a lock on it.” Seamus said. “And... Why do you have so many pictures of eggs?” 

“I like them” she shrugged. 

They continued the game, occasionally daring Black too, but they were too afraid of her to do it regularly. Hermione had to drink a cocktail she despised, and calling the school secretary, Madam Pince anonymously. When Ron chose her again, she changed her tactics. 

“Okay, I had enough of your stupid dares,” she shook her head. “Truth” 

“Hah! Finally!” her friend exclaimed. At the glint in his eyes, the girl thought maybe choosing “truth” wasn’t the smartest idea. 

“Sooo, Hermione...” Ron started. “Is it true you have a crush on Professor Black?” 

 

Suddenly, Hermione felt cold sweat all over her body. The people around the table went quiet, all of them looked excitedly at her. Black quirked an eyebrow, her ruby red lips were pulled into a smug smirk. 

Hermione hates truth or dare. She hated how her stupid friends would give her such a question, such a  _humiliating_ question. In front of  _her._ After this night she will have to pack her things, change city, and most likely name too. She wasn’t sure how she will live with her embarrassment for the rest of her life... 

“Well, pet? Is it true?” Black asked with husky voice, her pitch-black eyes focused completely on the brunette. Hermione blushed, and looked away from her former professor. She sat with arms crossed, and head slightly cocked to one side, her beautiful black curly hair cascaded down on her shoulders. Hermione gulped. 

“Yes” she murmured, with head down and burning cheeks.  

“Haha, I knew it!” Ron victoriously laughed, and while Harry tried to hide it, she saw him sneaking a dollar into the ginger’s hand. Hermione glared at them with narrowed eyes. 

“It was quite obvious, to be honest,” Black chuckled. “Always the first to finishing my assignments...” 

“That wasn’t because of it!” the brunette shot back, but the woman’s smile deepened. “I always finished first everyone else’s assignment too!” 

“You have crushes on other Professor’s too?” she cackled. “Didn’t know you had a teacher kink, Granger!” 

“I do not!” she shouted. 

Soon, the conversation turned back to the game, and once Ginny was dared to dance with a complete stranger, the rest of the group went to join her too. Hermione didn’t trust her standing ability, let alone her dancing, in her current tipsy state. Black stayed in her seat as well, her hand holding a glass full with alcohol and stared at her.  

“What?” the girl mumbled, still embarrassed. 

“Nothing” she slightly shook her head. “Just thinking about what a great coincidence this is.” 

Hermione furrowed her brows, thinking about what did Black mean. What coincidence? She tried to logically think about it, but the alcohol made it hard. Seeing how focused the girl was, the black-haired woman rolled her eyes, and motioned her to stand up. The brunette obeyed, and the next thing she saw was Bellatrix Black stepping close to her, one arm sneaking around her waist, the other gently cupping the girl’s cheek. The Professor locked eyes with her, and pulled her closer. 

“I almost turned down Potter’s offer to come,” she murmured, her perfect red lips so close to Hermione’s that she could feel her hot breath.  

“I’m glad you didn’t” the brunette whispered, her body burning from the closeness of the woman. 

“So am I” with that said, Bellatrix pressed her lips to hers. Hermione grabbed her hips, pressing their bodies so close, that only their clothes separated them. Bella licked her lips, asking for entrance, and the girl was more than eager to do so. Electricity shot through her when their tongues met, Bella was demanding and passionate, the action pulled out a moan from Hermione. 

They parted, the brunette sighed and for a second, she thought she would black out when the woman kissed into her neck, and gave a playful, yet possessive bite. 

“Come on, let the kids play,” Bella murmured referring to the dancing group, the girl completely forgot about them. She took Hermione’s hands into hers, and they together left the club. 

*** 

Hermione woke up with soft duvets around her. Between the black curtains, a small line of light sifted into the dark room. She felt a warm body beneath her, and two hands circling her naked back. Then she realized it wasn’t only her back that was naked. She also noticed, that what she rested her head on was a smooth stomach. Hermione glanced up in confusion, and saw Bellatrix resting her back against pillows, which were propped up against the wall. The woman was naked as well, and when she noticed that her companion was awake, glossed her hands up to the girl’s hair, and started to stroke it. 

After a second, she remembered the happenings of last night. The celebration, drinking, the game, then the two of them ditching the party and returning to the woman’s house, spending the night together. The satisfying ache between her legs was eager to remind her of that. 

“Morning, pet” Bella’s hoarse voice greeted her, and Hermione loved how husky it was. 

“Morning.” she said, lifting her body up, and kissing the Professor. She felt the hands leaving her hair. The strong and steady arms embraced her, and pulled her closer to the uncovered body of the woman. 

 

Maybe she doesn’t hate truth or dare that much... 


End file.
